Cars
by MightYenaIwa
Summary: Lightning Mcqueen es mujer y lo oculta. ¿Que hay en su pasado que haga que oculte su verdadero género? (Spoiler:¡ No es un pasado horrible!) -Fem! Lightning Mcqueen-/ -Posible Fem! Mcqueen x Francesco- -humanizados- *Historia re escrita: ¡Un comienzo diferente!*
1. Carrera, Pérdida y Radiator que?

**Hola! Soy Iwa! Y eh decidido subir una historia! Como habran leído es de Cars! Porque? Simple! Fan Art! Mcqueen x Francesco y otros dibujos! Eran tan lindos! No pude evitar escribir esto! _puede_ ser malo y con faltas de ortografía! Pero lo intento! Si continuo lo hare hasta la segunda película. **

**Cabe mencionar que será una historia con _femenina Rayo Mcqueen y probablemente fem! Mcqueen x Francesco._**

 **Capítulo 1:** Carrera, Pérdida y _Radiator que?_

Quien soy?

Pfff. Quien no lo sabría?

Soy rápido, soy lo mejor! La próxima cara de Dinoco!

Soy el Rayo Mcqueen!

Soy lo máximo ! Y cualquiera puede decirlo!

Excepto claro por qué… Soy _mujer_ y eso no es _nada_ malo! Con excepción de mi familia. Pero, claro, eso es aparte.

Ahora estoy a punto de comenzar la carrera y nada me detendrá bebé!

* * *

/Muy bien todos! Prepárense para la mejor carrera! El novato, el Rayo Mcqueen contra Chick Hicks y El Rey! No es emocionante compañero!/ un hombre de pelo negro y ojos castaños relataba lo que sucedía. Su vestimenta era simple un traje amarillo pálido y zapatos negros.

/Claro que lo es! En especial el misterioso novato Mcqueen! Que nunca se lo ve sin su casco!/

/Cierto se escuchan rumores de que tiene horribles cicatrices o que es muy hermoso para quitárselo!/ eso ganó la risa de su compañero.

* * *

"buena suerte novato" Chick Hicks se burló mientras caminaba hacia a su auto de color verde y stikers en todas partes.

Rayo gruñón molesta ante el comentario y se metió en su coche.

Un lindo y potente auto deportivo rojo con pegatinas con el numero 95, otras también en rojo y naranja.

Apretó el volante con fuerza y sonrió le patearia el trasero a ese viejo bastardo! Y claro al rey! Pero por el rey siente respeto y admiración.

A su izquierda en el inicio de la carrera el rey con su deportivo azul/celeste y al molesto y egocéntrico Chick Hicks con su deportivo verde a su derecha.

'oh dios estoy en medio de un sándwich' pensó con sarcasmo.

El cielo era azul claro, el sol brillaba con su rayo molestando a algunos espectadores que esperaban la carrera con ansias.

Los motores ronronean y el público estalla en aplausos y gritos de apoyo a sus ídolos.

Mcqueen miró a sus dos gemelas admiradoras.

'Hombre esas chicas están Buenas. Pero parecen hueca, que más da! No soy gay… o exigente?, nah! No son mi tipo' Mcqueen se perdió en sus pensamientos Hasta que escuchó el inicio de la carrera.

Con fuerza pisó el acelerador y su coche salió disparado buscando adelantarse a sus rivales sin éxito.

'Fácil lo cojones! … que no tengo!' pensó mientras conducía acelerando y moviendo la palanca de cambios.

'Mierda Si!' pensó alegre mientras pasaba a Chicks. Este maldecía al novato y trataba de pasarlo y retomar su segundo lugar sin mucho existo. Ya que esto era difícil porque Mcqueen se movía evitando que este se adelantese.

"Maldito novato de Mierda!" murmuró tratando de pasarlo si existo. Eso continuó hasta la última vuelta.

Cuando Mcqueen al ser golpeada en el parachoques trasero.

'Joder!' grito mentalmente. Mientras trataba de controlar la dirección.

Muy tarde por desgracia ya que le hizo perder tiempo y eso le arruinó su oportunidad de ir segundo. Llegando 3 y último lugar.

Al detenerse con rabia apoyo/golpeó su cabeza contra el volante.

'Lo arruine, por ese maldito hijo de puta' soltó un gruñido.

'Odio a ese tipo' con resignación estacionó su deportivo y miró (aunque este no lo notase por el casco) con odio.

Chick Hicks sólo sonrió con burla y lo saludo.

"Buena carrera _novato"_ Mcqueen se contuvo las ganas de ir y golpear su horrible cara fea y vieja.

'Soy la más rápida y por un estúpido golpe falle' la rabia invadía su mente.

Pero al final soltó un suspiro y se acercó a su equipo.

"Mala suerte,eh?' Mack su conductor de trailer trato de entablar conversación.

"Fue culpa de ese bastardo verde" Mcqueen gruñón disputada por su derrota.

"Oh bueno, no siempre se puede ganar" tratando de animar al piloto sólo ganando un suspiro.

"La próxima vez, le pateare el trasero y haré que coma el polvo. Después de todo soy el Rayo Mcqueen, siempre estoy en las carreras" Mack suspiro al ver regresar la arrogancia y vanidad de su _amigo_.

"Oh. Por cierto el equipo renuncio" añadió el pelirrojo con sencillez.

"bueno! No importa con seguire otros" hablo desinteresada.

"veo que el casco funciona bien" dijo tratando de cambiar el tema. mientras empezaba a caminar junto al piloto más pequeño.

"si unos retoques y quedó como nuevo!" para suerte de Mack funcionó y Mcqueen empezó a hablar de su casco y de las ganas de una nueva carrera.

"Supongo que no nos quedaremos a escuchar al ganador?" pregunto tratando de calcular en recorrido.

"si no quiero escuchar al idiota de Chick" y la conversación terminó alli.

* * *

Con el inicio del atardecer Mcqueen y su chófer de trailer ya estaban en camino hacia su próxima parada.

Mcqueen se recostó sobre el asiento de su auto.

Tratando de dormirse. Ya se había acostumbrado a dormirse en su auto.

Para mala suerte. Mack no había podido dormir bien. Eso sumado a los corredores nocturnos fue obra del destino que no se despertará cuando su auto se deslizó del trailer a un pueblito olvidado.

* * *

*Bienvenido a Radiator Spring* el cartel oxidado pero aun así visible para los conductores.

* * *

El viejo Sheriff estaba medio dormido en su también viejo coche policial. Acostumbrado al silencio y olvido de su territorio.

Hasta que el sonido de un coche llamó su atención. Pronto a una velocidad considerablemente alta paso frente suyo.

Ahora bien despierto arrancó su antiguo auto haciendo sonar su sirena.

Mcqueen empezó a despertarse al oír una sirena.

"hmmp?" murmuró media despierta Hasta notar que no estaba en el trailer.

"pero que?" murmuró un poco mas alto al notar que estaba en una carretera.

Mcqueen se despertó con mayor rapidez al notar sonidos similares a disparos.

"Oh Mierda santa!" grito ya completamente alerta. Tratando de controlar el auto.

Para su desgracia el suelo rocoso y la poca visibilidad hizo un desastre Hasta estrellarse contra un poste de luz.

"Mierda" fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse.

No pasaron unos minutos que el Sheriff localizó el coche y confiscó el auto y llevó al conductor a la comisaría.

* * *

 **Lamento si no les gusto. Pero soy principiente en esto!**

 **Y si les gusto puedo seguir. Dicho eso que tengan buena suerte en busqueda de Buenas historias!**


	2. No me quitaré el casco!

**Hola! Y bienvenidos al capítulo 2!**

 **Gracias por tu review!**

 **Y la respuesta a tu comentario es:**

 _ **Rayo Mcqueen oculta su género! Porque? Lo explicaré más adelante en la historia! Y el casco es especial ya que además de ocultar su rostro también distorsiona su voz a una masculina!**_

* * *

 _ **Cars y sus personajes no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán!**_

 _ **Sólo le cambié el género a Mcqueen y lo hice versión humana.**_

* * *

 _ **Sin nada mas que decir!**_

 _ **Que empiece la historia!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: No me sacaré el casco!**

Mate se encontraba apoyado contra su viejo remolque marrón y oxidado.

Levantó la vista observando el cielo celeste con varias nubes esparcidas.

Los cálidos rayos de sol caían suavemente sobre Radiator Spring.

El silencio normal de cualquier día.

Hasta que gritos de protesta llamaron su atención.

"Suelta me! No hice nada! Y mi coche?" volteando se Un poco visualizo al tipo que ayer había causado un revuelo, al estrellarse contra un poste y llevarse (de alguna manera) cables de luz.

Ahora que Mate se fijó en el.

Su traje era de color rojo con impresos de marcas?. Sus zapatos eran negros de cordones blancos y su casco de también color rojo pero este más intenso y la visera era completamente negra.

"Ha! Ya despertaste! Porque no te quitas el casco?" Mate se acercaba mientras miraba el casco con curiosidad.

"no me lo quitaré!" Mcqueen gruñó tratando de parecer intimidante.

Cosa que no funcionó.

"puedes ver a través de eso? Es completamente negro" mate se acercó, eso hizo que Mcqueen se alejara unos pasos chocando contra el viejo Sheriff.

"Mate tranquilo y tu allá esta tu auto" El Sheriff apuntó hacia la derecha mientras se alejaba. Con mate estaría bien.

Mcqueen siguió donde el dedo del Sheriff apunta y visualizo su coche y salió corriendo hacia el.

"Mi auto! Cariño! estás bien?Oh mira eso,pobrecito" Mcqueen empezó a murmurar mientras acariciaba a su auto.

"wow, debes querer mucho a ese auto" comentó Mate mientras observaba que como el tipo le murmuraba como se encontraba .

"Obviamente! Es Mi deportivo, lo uso para correr! Soy piloto de carreras. El mejor y más rápido! Y seré la próxima cara de Dinoco" Mate se confundió con lo último y decidió preguntar.

"Que es Dinoco? Se come o que?" Mcqueen se quedó quieto y volteo a ver a mate.

"No sabes que es Dinoco? Que acaso vives en una caverna?" Mate frunció el ceño.

"No tengo ni la más remota idea" Respondió con tranquilidad.

Mcqueen soltó un suspiro y procedió a contarle que era Dinoco.

Después de presentarse y explicar que es Dinoco. Además de su carrera perdida por culpa de Chick Hicks.

"vaya, ese tipo suena como un tonto" Mate respondió mientras caminaba junto a su nuevo "amigo" Mcqueen.

"ni lo digas, ese imbécil, me dan ganas de golpearlo en su vieja y fea cara" Mcqueen pronto dejando de lado a Chicks. Empezó a relatar algunas carreras en la que participó.

"vaya! Son muchas carreras, no chocas te en ninguna?" Mate pregunto mientras veía a Mcqueen observar los daños de su coche.

"Si, algunas veces me choque contra otro auto, un derrape y algunos choques menores. Pero sigo vivo" Mcqueen hablo distraído.

"El parachoques y el capot, están dañados" empezó a murmurar.

"nada serio. Oh mi bebé " Mate no pudo evitar reírse de la forma de cómo trataban y habla de su auto.

Mcqueen movió su vista hacia Mate.

"De que te ríes?" la molestia era clara en su voz.

"tratas muy bien a tu auto! Incluso le hablas!" Mate respondió feliz. Era raro ver a alguien hablarle así a un auto.

"Claro que le hablaré así! Es el primer coche que pude comprar con _mi_ dinero. Es mi lindo consentido, _mi_ bebé" de la nada mate recordó el juicio que debería empezar pronto.

"me olvidaba! Me olvidaba! Tenemos que ir a la corte! Tienes un juicio por el desastre que hiciste!" Mate corrió hacia Mcqueen y lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo hacia su remolque.

"Oye! Y mi coche?" Mate cerró la puerta y arrancó conduciendo al tribunal.

Mcqueen miró con disgusto el interior del remolque.

Era marrón y viejo. Los asientos estaban sucios y tenían roturas. En el suelo estaban envolturas de comida rápida, lo más seguro de hamburguesas. El volante también roturas y no olía muy bien.

"Alguna vez limpias esto?" preguntó algo asqueada. Nunca dejaría que su auto estuviera así, _nunca._

"ah? Por supuesto! No se nota?" Mcqueen levantó una ceja divertida.

Aunque Mate, ni nadie podría verlo.

* * *

"Bien. Estamos aquí para tomar cartas en el asunto de los delitos cometidos por el conductor. Rayo Mcqueen" Mcqueen suspiro.

No era la primera vez que estaba en un juicio, o claro que no.

"Estás aquí por las siguientes faltas: conducir en estado dudoso, romper el asfalto, cables de luz y chocar un poste de luz"

"tiene algo que decir en su defensa?" Mcqueen que estaba recostado en la silla distraído pero captando las faltas.

"Con todo respeto. Pero fue un accidente. Mire yo soy el Rayo Mcqueen, soy piloto de carreras. Estaba en el trailer durmiendo y cuando me desperté estaba mi auto en movimiento y trate de controlarlo, falle y perdí el conocimiento. Fin de la historia! Puedo _irme?"_ Mcqueen miró al juez y espero su respuesta.

"no se va a quitar el casco?" fue la simple respuesta.

Mcqueen se quedó en silencio pensando.

"es que… tengo algunos problemas y… ni aunque me dieran 15.550 mil dólares me lo quitaria. Es algo que no planeo hacer" el juez observó a Mcqueen y dio el veredicto.

"por daños al pueblo, lo sentenció a servicio comunitario" declaró rotundamente.

"Joder!" Mcqueen murmuró.

* * *

"Anímate Mcqueen! Podría ser peor!" Mate trato de animar.

"Mate. Escucha Yo soy un piloto de carreras y me quieren hacer arreglar calles! Yo conduzco a velocidad! Y tengo una carrera muy importante!, Y vos a estar en este pueblucho perdido! Sin mi celular!?" Mcqueen empezó a quejarse y murmurar como no era justo.

"Oye. Este no es un mal lugar, si un poco abandonado,pero este es mi hogar" Mcqueen frunció el ceño y suspiró.

"si, pero para alguien de mi calibre este lugar es un pueblo fantasma, para nada interesante. Yo vivía en un hermoso y como departamento. Con todo lo que se puede necesitar! Y mírame ahora! Es un pueblo abandonado y olvidado. Tengo que arreglar unas calles y manchar mi precioso auto!" Mcqueen pateó una roca y maldijo su suerte.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue el capítulo 2.**

 **Si continuo en el capítulo 3 daré las descripciones de los personajes.**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**


	3. Eres mujer ?

**Hola! Aquí Iwa con otro capítulo!**

 **Y las respuestas son:**

 **En este y en otros capítulos se aclararán los hechos!**

 **Y sin nada más que decir que empieza la historia!**

* * *

 **Cars y sus personajes** _ **no**_ **me pertenecen y** _ **nunca**_ **lo harán!**

* * *

Mate miró aburrido como Mcqueen "arreglaba" la calles, cosa que hacía muy mal.

"Eh? Mcqueen? No estás haciendo un buen trabajo?" Mate en verdad se lo preguntaba al ver como el asfalto de derramaba fuera de la línea.

"Quedará igual que este pueblo" Mcqueen respondió sin fijarse cómo marchaba su trabajo.

"okey…" finalizó Mate ya sabiendo que Mcqueen tendría mala suerte.

* * *

"Está _mal_ hecho" fue el simple comentario de Doc.

"Hace juego con el pueblo" Mcqueen comentó mirando a su alrededor.

Edificios viejos y carteles sucios.

"hazlo de nuevo" Dijo el viejo Doc mientras se alejaba.

"awww! Vamos!" se quejó Mcqueen.

"a mi me gusta!" exclamaba Mate mientras pasaba sobre la calle rocosa, saltando ligeramente mientras conducía sobre el intento de calle.

Mcqueen sólo se llevó su mano enguantada hacia su rostro y soltó un suspiro.

"Porque a _mi_?" murmuró mientras se acercaba a su auto.

Su deportivo rojo normalmente limpio, ahora estaba manchado por la suciedad que tiraba la máquina que arrastraba para asfaltar la calle.

"wiii" detrás suyo pudo oír a Mate feliz al pasar por la calle.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas de quitar el asfalto y volverlo hacer. Suspiró mientras se relajaba en su coche Hasta que un disparo de agua a su auto la alarmó.

"¿Que pasa?" se preguntó.

Al agua escurrirse vio un camión de bomberos causante del disparo de agua. Y a una mujer de pelo castaño. Hablando con el chico (que no debió ser mayor de 18) conduciendo el camión de bomberos lejos.

"¿qué fue eso?" Mcqueen preguntó mientras salía de su auto.

"Tu coche se veía un poco sucio, así que le pedí a Red que lo mojará para quitar la suciedad" respondió con amabilidad.

"oh? Gracias?" Mcqueen respondió.

"Soy Sally, no fui a la corte porque estaba acomodando tu habitación" Mcqueen sonrió y abrazó a Sally.

"Gracias cariño! Eres un ángel!" Sally se sonrojo ante el comentario y él abrazó.

* * *

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, macarena"

"Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena" cantaba Mcqueen en la ducha, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse.

"Mcqueen! Estás aquí!?" Mcqueen ante la sorpresa se resbaló y cayó de trasero a la bañera.

"Mate!?" Mate al escuchar el grito femenino se quedó quieto mirando a la rubia que trataba de cubrirse (con éxito, gracias espuma!).

"Mcqueen?" Mate murmuró.

"Eh… me voy a ir… a ver la tele…" Mcqueen asintió. Mate con tranquilidad cerró la puerta y prendió la televisión.

* * *

"... Que acaba de pasar?" se preguntó Mcqueen.

* * *

En el pequeño departamento Mcqueen (ahora vestida) sin su casco.

Mate observó a la rubia, sentada enfrente de él.

El pelo rubio lacio, corto a la altura de cuello humedo que se aferraba a su piel.

Sus cara juvenil no mayor a los 17. Sus ojos brillantes azulados.

Sus cejas delgadas juntas en la confusión.

Vestida con una camisa negras varias tallas más grande, unos pantalones cortos azules con dos rayas negras a cada lado y unas pantuflas grises.

"así que eres mujer…?" Mcqueen liberó un suspiró y asintió.

"Si, y no se lo puedes decir a _nadie"_ Mate frunció el ceño.

"Porque?" preguntó confundido.

"Porque nadie debe saber, yo… tengo algunos problemas…" contestó entre pausada.

"¿Las mujeres no tienen permitido correr?" Mcqueen se negó moviendo la cabeza a la izquierda y derecha.

"Si las mujeres pueden correr, yo tengo otros problemas. Mi familia…" Mcqueen bajo la cabeza en resignación.

"¿y usas el casco y la ropa masculina para ocultarte?" Mcqueen asintió.

* * *

Lightning Mcqueen ese era su nombre.

Después de correr varias carreras por fin estaba cerca de lograr su anhelo.

Y por obra del destino su viaje toma otro rumbo y el descubrir su género.

* * *

Lightning observó a Mate desde la ventana.

Ahora que lo vio más de cerca era atractivo, pero no era su tipo.

Tenía el pelo corto color marrón desordenado, brillantes ojos verdes y los dientes superiores sobresalen.

Su piel era morena con algunas manchas de suciedad.

Siempre vestía lo mismo.

Su camisa azul con manchas de aceite. Su overol marrón sucio y botas café.

* * *

Sally era de piel clara y ojos azules verdosos, su cabello castaño y estaba atado en una cola de caballo.

Usualmente estaba vestida con un traje formal azul de falda y chaqueta.

* * *

El pelo de Doc era castaño con canas peinado hacia atrás.

Su piel era pálida y arrugada por la vejez. Sus ojos celestes que la veían con molestia.

Doc vestía una vieja chaqueta azul con alas de ángel en la parte posterior.

Pantalones negros y zapato azul oscuros. Siempre llevaba gafas.

* * *

El Sheriff como cualquier oficial el uniforme reglamentario.

Era viejo de piel blanca y ojos azules.

El color de pelo era negro y canoso.

* * *

Luego estaban:

El hippie de pelo rubio, ojos marrones vestido con colores verdosos.

El sargento de pelo castaño y ojos marrones vestido de verde oscuro.

El bombero pelirrojo

Y la vieja loca vestída con un viejo vestido negro de pelo canoso y ojos marrones

Luego flo de piel morena y ojos verdes, junto a su novio de piel canela y ojos azul verdoso. Su pelo negro

Flo vestía un traje de mesera verde claro.

Ramóne chaqueta de cuero morada, camisa blanca y Jeans azules con llamas. Zapatillas rojas. Su cabello era violeta.

* * *

Eso era todo lo que podía recordar.

Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando dos mujeres entraron a su habitación.

"¿Que carajos?" dijo mientras veía a la castaña y a la morena mirándola.

* * *

 **Eso esto por ahora!**

 **Soy un asco en las descripciones!**


	4. Soy tu Fan!

**Hola!**

 **Estoy feliz por cómo marchan las cosas.**

 **Así que quería poner esto:**

 **Escucho música todo el tiempo Así que siempre alguna historia está en mi mente. Así que esta historia tendrá una actualización cada día! Excepto tal vez mañana ya que me tengo que ir al doctor. Pero si mi cerebro no explota, tendrán nuevo capítulo. Y cada capítulo tendrá al menos 1.000 palabras.**

 **(Y ahora a Rayo le diré Lightning).**

* * *

 **Cars y sus personajes** _ **no**_ **me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Sally y Flo.

Lightning miró sorprendida a las dos mujeres que interrumpieron en su cuarto.

"¿Sally, Flo? ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Mcqueen preguntó confundida hasta que gruñó el nombre de Mate.

"hmm, hmm, nena no debiste ocultarnos que eras mujer! Mira que guapa eres! Apostaría que tus pechos son copa c!" la cara de Mcqueen se volvió de color rojo al oír el comentario de la morena.

"y eres muy linda" dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba y acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia.

"Mate!" Mcqueen en ese momento iba a salir en busca de Mate cuando fue detenida por las dos mujeres.

"Tienes que darnos una explicación" en ese momento Mcqueen se dijo así misma que sería un largo dia.

* * *

Luego de unas (tortuosas) horas Sally y Flo habían abandonado el departamento de Mcqueen, ya habían tenido la información que querían y antes de despedirse avisaron que mañana le traerían ropa femenina.

"2 años de ocultar mi género, para que ese tonto lo revele" murmuró molesta mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Pensando en su querido deportivo rojo no pudo evitar extrañarlo.

Gracias a ese estúpido coso amarillo en la rueda que no recuerdan el nombre.

"Ramóne dijo que mañana mi auto estaría listo… si continuo en este lugar todos mis secretos saldrán a la luz" murmuró y antes de cerrar los ojos. Un claxon le hizo levantarse.

"¡Mcqueen! ¿estás despierto? Sal!" gritó Mate mientras tocaba el claxon.

"todos tienen un castigo, el mio es Mate" refunfuñando se vistió con su traje de corredor, su valioso casco y salio.

"Ven! Mcqueen" ?mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del viejo y oxidada remolque, miró a Mate. Este sonreía y en su ojos se notaba la emoción.

"¿que pasa Mate?" Mcqueen preguntó mientras Mate conducía.

"vamos al campo! Vamos a divertirnos con mi actividad favorita!" en ese momento algo en Lightning sabía que algo iba a salir mal.

Su instinto femenino se lo decía. Como cuando su instinto le decía que no se fiara del tipo de pelo azul. Su instinto la salvó de ser apuñalada por el bastando.

* * *

"Mierda, mierda, mierda! Acelera Mate!" gritaba Lightning mientras miraba asustada al gran tractor que los perseguía.

"ahhh!" gritaron ambos cuando el remolque se enfrentó al remolque.

Mate aceleró y comenzó a conducir en reversa.

"¿¡Cómo haces eso!?" grito Mcqueen en total pánico y asombro.

"¡Soy el mejor conductor en reversa!" contestó Mate en voz alta.

"Estas loco!? Pero es divertido…" murmuró la última parte

* * *

Unas horas después Mcqueen se encontraba en el remolque de Mate mirándolo con odio.

"No haremos eso _nunca más_ " Mcqueen amenazó.

Mate sólo sonrió y se río.

Mcqueen negó con la cabeza, Mate o estaba loco o era muy tonto.

* * *

Después de que Mate llevó a Mcqueen a su apartamento. Mcqueen se desplomó en la cama.

Sacándose el casco suspiro.

Nunca había estado tan asustada y sorprendida. Pronto el cansancio ganó y Mcqueen cayó dormida.

* * *

Lightning se despertó al oír la puerta abierta y voces femeninas.

Esa mañana Mcqueen se tuvo que probar mucha ropa.

* * *

Sally y Flo miraban maravilladas el conjunto que Mcqueen llevaba puesto.

Una camisa blanca transparente con un sostén deportivo negro. Un short negro con cadena, medias alta negras y botas café.

"¿Ya terminamos?" Sally y Flo asistieron. Mcqueen soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Pero antes de poder ponerse la ropa masculina.

Flo sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto.

* * *

Mcqueen suspiró de alivio al poder vestirse como hombre. (Aunque fue un pueblo olvidado, su secreto debería seguir intacto).

Vestía una camisa negra con alas de ángel en la espalda, unos pantalones estilo militar con varios bolsillos, botado negras y sin olvidar su casco.

Mientras caminaba por el pueblo miró los diferentes comercios cerrados hasta llegar al hospedaje. Bostezando decidió hacerle una visita al juez que lo obligó a hacer servicio comunitario y volver a hacer la calle.

Tocando la puerta y sin recibir respuesta decidió entrar, mientras miraba los viejos muebles y revistas noto algo que brillaba. Su curiosidad llevo lo mejor de él e investigo.

"Por las llantas de mi abuela!" murmuró sorprendida al ver una copa pistón.

"No, no. Tal vez tenía un amigo y se la regaló?" girando miró un recorte de periódico al levantarlo sus ojos se ampliaron al reconocer la noticia.

"Hudson Hornet! Ahora entiendo porque me era tan familiar" susurró emocionada.

* * *

 _ **Pasado:**_

 _Una niña observaba fascinada como un corredor pasa a los otros. Su pelo largo rubio y sedoso descansaba sobre su espalda y pecho. Sus ojos azules miraban fascinada como el conductor pasaba a sus rivales, no sus oponentes. No había nadie que superará al fabuloso Hudson Hornet!_

 _De pronto para su sorpresa el auto patinó y dio varias vuelta._

" _No! Señor Hudson!" gritó la niña sorprendida. Ningún corredor prestó atención y siguieron su carrera._

 _/Vaya! Que desastre! Pero se tiene prohibido intervenir hasta que la carrera termine!/ un locutor anunció._

 _/Si, ya que sería peligroso, porque Otros podrían chocar. Si el piloto sale del vehículo podría sufrir daño!/ La niña quedó horrorizada ante la pantalla._

* * *

"¿Qué haces aquí niño?" la voz de Doc la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Tu eres El fabuloso Hudson Hornet!" gritó emocionada.

La cara de Doc no cambio, su cara neutral siguió intacta.

Mcqueen estaba temblando de emoción.

"No puede ser! Soy _tu_ Fan! E visto todas tus carreras! Por ti es que el estado en esto! (En parte era cierto)" la emoción aunque su casco no la reflejase Doc podía sentirlo.

"Por favor! Enséñame a conducir como tu!" Mcqueen pidió.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy!**

 **Tengo hambre…**

 **Mañana subiré capítulo! Tarde pero llega!**

 **Adiós!**


End file.
